


【BD】最普通的一夜

by Siry0915



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siry0915/pseuds/Siry0915
Summary: 一篇试图是老夫老妻的车新手预警
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 17





	【BD】最普通的一夜

当他们情动而站在床边拥吻，他们都记得今晚的约定。  
只是一场最普通的性爱，这是早就说好的了。他们想着，逐渐加深了这个吻，这个吻持续了一段时间，直到两人都微微喘气才恋恋不舍地放开。  
他们做爱总是免不了从一个深吻开始，往往是迪克主导的——这一次也不例外。迪克往往一只手揽着布鲁斯的腰，另一只手轻压他的颈，以示意他弯下腰来。而布鲁斯向来放心放迪克压着自己的脖颈。  
一个湿漉漉的吻结束后，迪克拉着布鲁斯倒在床上，布鲁斯一条腿跪在床边，一边将手探进迪克的浴袍领口一路向下，粗砺的手指划过迪克结实的胸腹——尤其是迪克微微发力挺身，腹部的块垒则更加明显。  
然后他们移到床的中间，当他们离开的时候，床边会留下两件浴袍。而布鲁斯躺在被子中央，迪克则趴在他的身上。他伸出手沿着迪克线条漂亮的背肌一直滑到了腰窝，并在那里轻轻打转，又下滑到屁股的位置，用手掌感受了那饱满的形状，随即又用手指轻轻戳刺紧缩的小口，尽管已经清洗过，但它仍保持着紧致的样子。在这期间，他任由迪克在他的胸口肩头脖子轻咬吮吸留下宣示主权的印记。  
“到明天媒体一定会猜又是哪位【韦恩女郎】这么热情，可他们绝对猜不到。”迪克轻快地说。  
回应他的是布鲁斯的吻，天啊他们总是要亲吻很多次，这并不是那种嘴唇相贴以表达自己热情似火的，只是额上颊上的轻啄。  
紧接着布鲁斯从床头柜取出一只润滑油，抹在迪克的后穴上，并顺势挤进一根手指。  
尽管布鲁斯充满耐心和足够的温柔，但他的手指毕竟是属于成年男性的，带着一点老茧的，他完全能对敏感的肠壁造成刺激，他听着爱人难耐的轻哼，安抚性地抚摸他的头发。  
然后他趁机再加了两根手指，又撑开穴口好让润滑液流出来一些。他抽出手指，翻身将迪克压在身下。  
布鲁斯得承认他爱极了看到迪克情动的样子，尤其是那双蓝色的眼睛，因快感而眼角发红，又含着薄薄的水雾。  
迪克就笑着自觉分开双腿，跪趴在床上，抬高屁股让它与布鲁斯的阴茎相接触，又展示出他流畅的腰线，有些汗水沿着它滚落，被布鲁斯低头舔去。  
迪克扭头：“布鲁斯，进来。”他总是毫不掩饰自己在床上的需求。  
“现在我就需要你操我。”他再次强调。  
布鲁斯也从善如流，就着姿势将阴茎送进去，经过充分开扩的屁股里温暖而又湿润柔软，肠壁的褶皱摩擦着他，那种感觉和以往的无数次一样。  
迪克随着布鲁斯的动作，重重地在鼻腔深处呼出闷闷的声音，手指也会深深的扣在枕头上。  
没有安全套，他们喜欢这种肉体相接触的感觉。  
也没有太多的探索和调弄，布鲁斯只是在开头轻柔地抽插几下，以便让自己进出更加顺畅，然后就径直操向了那熟悉的位置。他们早已彼此契合，因此他每次的顶弄都又重又深。  
“嗯......”迪克眯了眯眼睛，“天啊，布鲁斯，哈......这真的是......”  
当布鲁斯加快速度，几乎齐根抽出又用力顶进去，迪克更加毫不顾忌地大声呻吟，连续不断的。  
“迪克。”在布鲁斯几乎到达临界点时，他用他低沉的嗓音喊爱人的名字。而他又是如此熟悉迪克的习惯，当迪克刚刚抬起手，他已经俯身，紧紧贴合迪克的背。他亲吻迪克的侧脸，迪克反手拉着他。  
感受到布鲁斯的胸膛压在自己的背上，他正以一个这样亲密的姿势被抱在怀里。这样的想法让迪克的心猛的一跳，而布鲁斯的呼吸喷吐在他的后颈上，更是刺激的他忍不住夹紧了屁股。  
布鲁斯抱紧了他的男孩，将头埋在他的颈窝里，低吼着全部射了进去。  
迪克仍撑在床上，尽管头发凌乱，呼吸不稳，但手臂仍然纹丝不动，布鲁斯直起腰，可以看到他绷紧的肌肉，他推退出他的阴茎，当它离开迪克的穴口，它一缩一缩地，仿佛在挽留什么。  
布鲁斯扶着迪克的腰，将他放在床上。伸手去触碰他的阴茎——他知道迪克不是那种只靠屁股里有什么抽插研磨之类的就可以高潮射精的男人。  
“噢，布鲁斯。”迪克闭上眼，自己也去摸索布鲁斯的手，他硬得发胀，在拉布鲁斯的同时也抚慰着自己，手指擦过柱身，布鲁斯粗糙的茧子不轻不重地摩擦着龟头和马眼，不需要太久，他就释放在自己和布鲁斯身上。  
那时他们双手相握。  
“好男孩。”布鲁斯抱着他沉浸在高潮余韵中的迪克，用纸巾擦干净两人身上的精液，之后两个人就不再说话了。  
终于迪克还是打破沉默的那个：“我爱你。”他转过身，看着布鲁斯那双沉静的蓝色眼睛，用目光和手指摩挲着他身上的疤痕。  
然后他们又交换了一个深吻，又是亲吻，唇舌交缠的水声充斥着房间。  
再之后布鲁斯将被子拉过迪克的肩头，任由迪克抱着自己的腰，也闭上了眼睛。  
又过了几分钟，床头暖黄色的台灯也熄灭了。


End file.
